This invention relates to a portable golf game which is compact, versatile, attractive arid entertaining.
The game of golf is immensely popular, both as a participatory sport and as a spectator sport. However, it is relatively expensive and time-consuming; and, it usually cannot be done spontaneously without making advance arrangements, especially on weekends when golf courses are extremely crowded.
Miniature golf courses are also popular but they, too, require the participants to travel to the course and to pay for its use. Simulated golf games have been devised for use in or around the home, but they have never achieved widespread popularity. An example of such a device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,974,958.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new portable apparatus for playing golf in the home, at the office, in a college dormitory, or at any other convenient location. The apparatus is attractive, and its features make it compact, portable, interesting and, most importantly, enjoyable to use. Special provisions are made to facilitate storage of the game's components, and a mechanical ball ejector is provided to add to the action and provide for greater enjoyment by all participants.